Shining Decisions
by Goid
Summary: Twilight and Shining Armor have a special sibling relationship. But now that Shining Armor is married, he must choose between his sister who he has known and loved his entire life or his wife who he has made vows to be with until death.


"Did you hear the good news?" Cadance asked.

"No, what?" Shining Armor replied.

"I got a message from your sister earlier today, she is coming to the Crystal Empire for a visit. She will be arriving tomorrow." Cadance continued.

"Oh…!" Shining Armor seemed a little uneasy. "Did she say what the reason for the sudden visit was?"

"Hmm, something to do with a request from Princess Celestia. It was pretty vague." Cadance commented, before adding "Aren't you excited? This is the first time we have seen her since our wedding."

"Y-yeah, yeah of course." Shining Armor gave a weak reply.

The night passed, though Shining Armor wasn't acting like his normal self. And, as promised Twilight arrived at the castle the next afternoon. After being escorted in by a couple guards she meets up with Cadance in the throne room. Shining Armor was tending to his royal guard duties at the time and not present.

"Cadance!" Twilight exclaims, trotting up to her new sister-in-law.

"Twilight, Hi!" Cadance says before pulling Twilight in for a hug. They hold the embrace for a moment before letting go. "It's so good to see you again."

"You too, it's too bad that I don't get to visit more often. I'm just kept so busy down in Ponyville. But I'm sure you know how it is." Twilight motions to the throne room indicating her responsibilities as ruler. Cadance chuckles.

"Yes, yes I do. Just the other day I had a couple delegates from Saddle Arabia who I had to entertain for the entire day and make sure they had a good impression of the Crystal Empire. It was torture" Cadance covers her face with her hooves.

"Well, at least I got a 'break' and am able to spend a little bit of time with my family now." Twilight cuts in. "Speaking of which, where is my brother?"

"Oh, I'm sure he is still doing his rounds with the royal guard. He won't be done until later this afternoon, normally a little bit before dinnertime." Cadance says.

"Oh, I see." Twilight says, a little disappointed.

Cadance just now realizes that Twilight still has all her bags sitting behind her.

"Let me show you to a room where you can unpack and stay for the duration of your visit." Cadance suggests. Twilight happily accepts, and they both walk down the twisting corridors of the castle until they finally come to a room with a door that looks just like every other door in the hallway. They open the door to a decently sized room and Twilight puts her bags down beside the bed.

"I can actually unpack later." Twilight says, turning back

"Anyway, are hungry? I was about to sit down for lunch myself." Cadance changes topic.

"Oh, yeah sure I could eat."

And so Cadance took Twilight to the dining hall where she had her chefs make up some fine dishes for a light lunch for the two ponies. Over which, the two mares talked for a couple hours about all the recent happenings in both the Crystal Empire and in Ponyville. Including political agreements, trade deals, ordinances being signed, ect. On the Crystal empire side. And the heroic feats of Twilight and her friends on the Ponyville side of the conversation.

Once the conversations died down and the meal had finished they left the dining hall and agreed to go their separate ways for the time being, Cadance agreed to stop slacking her duties for the next few hours and Twilight went back to her room to unpack and rest from the long train ride.

A couple hours later Shining Armor was done with his rounds and came back to the castle. He entered the throne room and was greeted by his new wife.

"Hey honey."

"Hi, have a good day defending the kingdom from evil?" Cadance asks.

"Oh, about as good as any other day..." Shining Armor says,shifting on his hooves. Before saying what has been on his mind all day. "Did Twilight make it?"

"Yeah, she is in her room right now, go and say 'Hi'. I have a little bit more of princess work to get done before I'm done for the day anyway." She motions to a pony at the side of her throne with a checklist.

"A-alright. I think I will." Shining Armor slightly stammers. A maid leads Shining to where his sister is staying in the castle. With a deep breath Shining Armor knocks on the door.

"Come in." Twilight calls. Shining Armor gingerly opens the door and steps inside before closing it behind him. He can see Twilight made herself at home, having unpacked rather unnecessary things for travel like plenty of scrolls, quills, and ink, plus too many books to carry around.

"Oh, Shining Armor, there you are!" Twilight says, getting up from bed and closing the book she had been leafing through. She trots up to the stallion and hugs him, tight and warm. Shining is hesitant at first but them embraces his sister back. Twilight holds the hug perhaps a few seconds too long before letting go."How have you been, big brother?"

"Good, good." He says, kind of rubbing the back of his head with his hoof, clearly uncomfortable.

"That's good...something wrong?" She asks.

"Umm, we need to talk about…" He looks around the empty room to again make sure nopony else is there. "_Us._"

"Oh?" Twilight gets a sly smile on her face. She walks down the length of Shining Armor's body, grinding her body against his as she does until their cutie marks are touching at which point she bumps her brother with her hip. Coming back around, standing next to Shining Armor, nearly nuzzling into his neck Twilight continues. "What's there to talk about?"

"Twilight... I'm married now…"Shining Armor weakly steps away and puts his hoof between them, pushing his sister away. Twilight wraps her hoof around Shining Armor's and strokes his cheek with her free hoof.

"Cadance is the princess of love. Don't you think out of anypony she'd be the one who would understand?"

"I- maybe… But- no, this needs to stop." Shining Armor says with forced determination. Twilight moves her face closer to her brother's

"Are you sure you want that?" She whispers to him. He doesn't know anymore. He knows he should stay faithful to his wife, who he loves. But he also loves his sister, in more way than one. And right now her lips look so inviting. Shining Armor begins to lean forward, towards his sister's inviting lips.

Three loud knocks echo in the silent room. The only sound either sibling can hear is their own ragged breathing and their pounding heartbeats

"Miss Sparkle? Your presence is requested in the throne room." comes the voice of a servant from the other side of the door.

"C-coming!" Twilight shouts from her spot in the bedroom, inches from her brother's face, her face bright red, heart racing. "Come on, Shining" She whispers to her brother.

Shining Armor and Twilight both make their way to the throne room where they find Cadance finishing up her daily checklist of 'princess work'.

"Hey, you two." she greets the siblings.

"Hi" they both respond, still thinking about the previous events.

"Now that I'm done with today's work, I thought we could do something fun." Cadance says.

"What did you have in mind, honey?" Shining Armor asks.

"Well, being a princess does have its perks… I can get into the Crystal Ball Theatre box seats anytime I want for any show I want and I thought you two might want to go see something." Cadance suggests.

Shining Armor and Twilight look at each other, considering it. Then nod. So after getting ready the three of them set off to the theatre. It's a short trip and after Cadance works her princess magic at the front desk with the owner they are led to the box seats of the theatre 15 minutes before the next show starts.

During the show Shining Armor wished he had payed more attention to the seating arrangement because all throughout he noticed how Twilight would 'inadvertently graze his arm or thigh with hers, just enough to send tingles up his spine and she did it more than enough times for them to be only accidents.

After the show is over the three make their way outside and wait for Cadance's carriage driver to pull around.

"So, what did you think of the show?" Cadance asks.

"It was good, I had a great time." Twilight smiles. Shining Armor simply nods in agreement and gives an affirmative 'Mmhm'. The carriage pulls up to the trio and they all get aboard. It sets off back to the castle. Cadance and Twilight talk about the show on the short trip back while Shining Armor is mostly silent.

'With what had happened earlier, and now this at the theatre maybe it wasn't a good idea to have Twilight visiting.' Shining Armor thinks to himself. They arrive at the castle and exit the carriage.

"Well, that was fun. What do you say we go get some dinner?" Cadance begins, standing on the steps leading up to the castle.

"Yeah, sounds great honey I actually haven't ate since around noon." Shining Armor answers first.

"I could eat." Twilight nods. With Cadance leading the three make their way back into the castle and head to the dining hall and setting the cooks off to work in kitchen. They sit at the end of a long dining table with Cadance at the head, Twilight at one side and Shining Armor on the other. They made small talk for a small amount of time before the food came out. A lavish chef's salad with every vegetable in the garden was the main course tonight. Shining Armor wasted no time and dug in, drawing laughter from his wife and sister.

The conversation throughout dinner was light, things seemed to be getting back to normal. The doubt about having Twilight around was starting to dissipate. That is, until near the end of the meal Shining Armor felt his hoof get nudged under the table. He thought it was an accident at first, until he felt it again and looked at Twilight. Twilight looked back and smiled slyly.

'Really?' Shining Armor thinks to himself. Before narrowing his eyes at his sister. 'This is rather juvenile, don't you think, Twilight?' Admittedly playing hoofsies was a bit childish but it was something he did when he and Cadance were first dating.

But again, doing it right in front of Cadance? Even after Shining had told her he wanted to stop? Shameful. Shining Armor pulls his hooves back towards his body and shoots Twilight a glare. The rest of the dinner is uneventful, and finishes up. With the day winding down and the sun already having set, Cadance suggests that everyone retire for the night. Citing that she personally has another busy day in the morning, as does Shining Armor, and Twilight still needs to fulfill her obligation to Princess Celestia.

Shining Armor is happy to take the chance at a reprieve and feigns exhaustion from his day. Twilight can see through her brother but says she is fine with bedding down for the night and bids the couple goodnight.

Cadance and Shining Armor retire to their bedchamber and after their nightly routines they settle down for the night. Cadance quickly falls asleep, but Shining Armor isn't so lucky, his mind is too full of swarming thoughts. He can't sleep. He gingerly gets up out of bed as to not wake up his wife and quietly walks out of the room, hoping a walk will clear his head.

There are very few ponies around, only the seldom cleaning pony and guard are awake this time of night. Shining Armor walks through the halls, going nowhere in particular, lazily regarding the nondescript doors as he walked past them recounting the days' events. Twilight had been out of line. It was as simple as that, Shining Armor assured himself. What she had been doing might have been 'okay' previously but now that he was married it was time to put a stop to it.

Shining Armor came to a stop when one of the many unassuming doors he was trotting past caught his attention. He looked down the hall he had just walked down to make sure he was where he thought he was. There was no doubt though, he was standing outside of Twilight's room.

'When did I- Why-' Shining began to ask himself looking at the door. Had his legs brought him here subconsciously? But why? 'To talk… I need to get this settled with Twilight, once and for all.' Shining Armor steels his nerves and knocks on the door.

There is a rustling behind the door, then the clodding of hoofsteps before the door slowly creaked open to reveal Twilight behind the door. She looks surprised to see Shining Armor.

"Shining Armor?" Twilight asks, puzzled.

"Hey Twilight, can I come in?" he smiles and opens the door letting him in. The room is still disorganized as it was before, with books and clutter strewn about. Shining Armor clears a spot to sit and rests while Twilight sits on her bed.

"So, what's up?" Twilight asks.

"Well, I came to try to talk about 'us' again…" Shining starts, feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh…" Twilight trails off.

"You know how much Cadance means to me." Shining continues.

"Yeah…But what about me?" Twilight asks, acting a little bit hurt.

"Of course I still love you, You're my sister." Shining Armor says almost automatically. Unsatisfied, and with a frown Twilight gets up from the bed and walks over to Shining.

"No, I know how you feel about Cadance." As she says this she puts a hoof to Shining's cheek "But what about me?" At this, Shining Armor clenches his teeth and swallows hard, he has trouble looking Twilight in the eye.

"Y-yes, I still love you." Shining says. And Twilight smiles.

"Good, i still love you too." she whispers to him, inching forward until their lips are inches apart.

The air is heavy in silence of the dimly lit room. Shining Armor can feel his heartbeat quicken and feel his face begin to flush. He looks at his sister. She is still as beautiful as he remembers, Shining remembers for a moment back before they had first started their secret, illicit affair, and how long it took for him to get over the hangup that he found is sister so physically attractive.

Then Shining makes the mistake of letting his gaze meander and focus too long on Twilight's lips. They just looked so… kissable. Another memory came back to Shining Armor: their first kiss, although it was really awkward at the time it was something he would never forget.

Everything in Shining tells him this is wrong, to resist, he had vows now; but after everything that has happened today it just felt too good to finally give in. Shining leans in the last couple inches and meets his sister's lips, kissing her.

Twilight almost acts like she wasn't expecting it, but quickly gets into puts his hoof up behind Twilight's neck, roughing up her mane as they embrace. When they finally separate they are both a little out of breath and laughing lightly.

"It's… been a while." Shining Armor says.

"Too long." Twilight responds. She looks down with a pout. "I get lonely in Ponyville, you know."

"I'm sorry Twiley, the royal guard keeps me really busy here. I would visit more if I could, you know that." Shining Armor tries to form an apology but is stopped halfway through.

"Then make it up to me." Twilight says as she takes a step into Shining Armor so they are now chest to chest. She nuzzles against his neck slightly before continuing. "Keep me company… at least for a little while."

"Twilight…I..." Shining thinks back to Cadance, still asleep in their bed. He takes a step back and looks back at his sister, pleading in her eyes now. "Okay."

Twilight smiles and leads him over to the bed where she sits down with him. She turns to him and after a moment leans into him and kisses him again. While holding the kiss, she shifts her weight and puts a hoof in Shining Armor's chest, nudging him backwards to lay back on the bed. He obliges, keeping his lips locked with Twilight. They lay down together, their chests brushing against one another as both their heartbeats quicken.

Twilight breaks the kiss and nestles into her brother's neck, her hooves combing through the fur on his chest. She rubs his chest for a bit, feeling his muscles, before moving lower, down to his stomach. Then out to his sides, then down further to his thighs, where she stops and keeps gently rubbing.

"Twilight…" Shining whispers to her in a raspy voice. Twilight looks down and sees what had caused Shining to break the silence. Her brother had finally gotten excited enough to physically show it. Her hooves stop working on his thighs and she looks up at Shining.

"It really has been a while…" Twilight Armor nods, his breathe a little uneasy.

Twilight's hooves move from Shining's thighs to his member tentatively, gently grabbing hold of it, which causes Shining Armor to shudder slightly. She starts to work her hooves up and down, gently caressing and kneading warmth into it. Quickly, it begins to grow to full mast, accompanied by some groans from Shining Armor

Once her brother is fully ready to go, Twilight gives him another kiss and nudges him to roll over onto his her lip, she throws a leg over Shining Armor and straddles him. With her forhooves on either side of his head.

Twilight sits on Shining Armor, her marehood pressing at the base of Shining's shaft. Twilight begins to gyrate her hips forward and back, grinding herself against Shining,getting him slick with her juice and even more excited than he had been before.

"Are you ready?" Twilight asks from her position atop Shining. He nods. So Twilight leans forward and lifts her backside enough to slip a hoof down between their bodies. She is able to position Shining Armor in such a way that when she leans back, she is leaning back into his stallionhood.

There was resistance at first, a lot of resistance. And Shining slipped off target. Twilight realigned him and tried to guide him as she again leaned backwards into him. Slowly, but surely Twilight engulfed her brother's member. Or at least the first couple inches.

"Hnng, it's been so long…" Twilight groans as she puts more weight backwards, sinking lower and letting Shining pierce her deeper, about halfway down. Twilight rocks forward before trying to plunge back down, trying to go deeper than last time three fourths of the way this time. One more thrust and she manages to make her pelvis meet her brother's. Feeling rather full she takes a little breather and stops moving for the moment instead just laying there on top of him.

It's almost peaceful, that is until Twilight feels Shining's hooves creep around her thighs and grab ahold of her flanks. He begins to move now, slowly rocking his hips back and forth, causing waves of pleasure to course throughout both the siblings.

Twilight begins to move again, pumping her hips in rhythm with Shining Armor. They both relish this feeling. The feeling of being back together again, something neither has felt in so long, too long.

Suddenly Shining Armor picks up speed, bucking his hips harder, jamming himself inside Twilight with renewed vigor. Twilight props herself up on her forehooves and looks down at her brother, but all she sees on his face is a look on concentration. Both of their breathing becomes heavier as Shining keeps up his assault on his sister. The bedroom is filled with grunts of Shining Armor and the sighs and coos of Twilight.

Eventually though, Shining burns through all his stamina and has to stop pounding away, leaving Twilight with some quivering legs. After a moment to regain her composure Twilight leans back and sits up on Shining. She begins to gyrate her hips again this time in small circles, and side to side, just enough to tease the stallion.

Then she gets back to work, with her hooves on his stomach, she pushes off the bed with her legs, bouncing, and slides up his member a couple inches before coming back down to the base. She slowly starts to work into a rhythm of this, repeating it again and again.

Once she is comfortable bouncing off the bed, she begins to gyrate her hips again. This leads to loud smacks echoing in the mostly bare room as her flanks connect with his thighs as Shining bottoms out in Twilight.

"Tw-Twilight… what if one of the guards…" Shining Armor says, finally thinking about his obligations again for the first time since all this started.

"Shh…" Twilight shushes him before leaning forward and kissing him deep. She couldn't keep riding him as hard in that position but she kept rocking her hips.

Without saying anymore Shining grabbed Twilight and pushed her over, spinning themselves around so he was now on top of her, pulling out of her in the process. He pinned her down, but she wasn't complaining. Shining lined himself back up and plunged himself deep back inside Twilight, causing an initial gasp from her.

He started out slow again, he was trying to make the time they had together last, but knew he had to get back to Cadance eventually. He probably would have already looked suspicious to anypony that had seen him, being gone so long. He hoped she hadn't woken up.

But Twilight wasn't having it, she brought her legs up and locked them around the back of Shining Armor, pulling him towards her, forcing him to go faster as she jerked her hips. Watching one of the mares he loved act in such an aggressive way really did do wonders for Shining Armors adrenaline. He grabbed Twilights hips and began to hammer into her with a second wind. This time it was him who was making the room fill with lewd noises.

But this fast paced, aggressive love-making was quickly taking a toll on both the ponies, and Shining Armor could feel it in his rapidly approaching climax. Leaning over to whisper into Twilight's ear.

"Twilight, I'm gonna…"

"Do it." she hissed back at him.

Knowing he couldn't risk pregnancy with Twilight once he felt himself about ready to explode he quickly pulled out. And just in time to, as soon as he did, his orgasm hit him and he fired his ejaculate onto Twilight's stomach. The whole ordeal left Shining nearly exhausted, he slumped next to Twilight, breathing with ragged breath.

"Shining." Twilight says.

"Hmmm." Shining mumbles, still trying to catch his breath.

"I love you." she says. Shining kind of laughs, then smiles warmly.

"I love you too, Twilight."

They lay there together for a while. Just soaking up each others' presence in the silence of the warm room. Not wanting the moment to end. But Shining knows it can't last forever.

"Twilight..."

"Hmmm?"

"I… can't stay here all night, you know."

"...Yeah, I guess it would be weird if you came out of your sister's room in the morning instead of your wife's, huh?" Twilight says with a little laugh.

"Haha, Right…" Shining says. There is an awkward silence in the room again for a moment and then Shining begins to shift from his spot on the bed. Before he can get up Twilight stops him.

"What does this mean though, about us?" Twilight asks.

Shining looks down, his brow furrowed. "I… I don't know."

"Well you don't still want to stop doing _this_, do you?" She motions at them laying in the bed together.

"Well...not really, no, I don't know anymore." Shining sighs

"So what are we going to do?" Twilight asks.

"I dont know. Let me think of something." Shining says again going to stand up from the bed. He walks over to a mirror and adjusts some tufts of fur that are sticking out, and adjusts his mane to looking back to normal.

Twilight gets up as well, helping Shining look presentable to make his way back to his bedchamber. After a bit of primping he looked more or less the same as when he walked into her room.

"Alright, just let me know what you come up with, Shining." Twilight says before seeing him out the door

"I will, I love you" Shining says and they share one last kiss. Before he is gone, back to his wife's bed.

Twilight makes her way to the bathroom of her little room of the castle, she needs to shower before going to bed.

Shining Armor is able to make his way mostly unseen through the castle back to his room. And able to slip is fairly quietly. He finds Cadance asleep. But there is no telling if she woke up and went back to sleep or not. Shining Armor, as carefully as he can slips back into bed as if he never left and tries to go back to sleep, afraid of what questions the morning might bring for him.

The next morning goes surprisingly normally, Cadance doesn't appear to suspect a thing. She was already up when he woke up and when he got up she didn't ask him anything accusatory.

'Good' Shining Armor thinks to himself. 'Maybe I'll actually get away with it…'

During his daily rounds Shining Armor spends most of his time thinking about his situation with Twilight and Cadance and the best he can come up with is scheduling regular visits to Ponyville to try to appease them both without letting Cadance catch on.

Later that day he was able to catch Twilight after she had taken care of the business she had regarding princess Celestia and told her his plan, he wasn't sure if she would be happy with just an occasional visit, though.

"It's not exactly what I had in mind, but it's better than what we had been doing…" Twilight said after Shining had finished explaining his idea.

"So you're okay with it?" Shining asks, relieved.

"I guess so."

"Great. Now i just have to clear it with Cadance, which hopefully won't be too hard, she is pretty understanding."

"Let's hope."

That night at dinner Shining told Cadance about his plan to start visiting Ponyville Twilight's help in persuasion they finally got Cadance to say okay to the idea.

"It feels like you two are up to something." Cadance says looking between the two siblings After she accepts their proposal. She then shrugs. "But, I can't say. You can visit one another if you want."

Dinner ends and the evening goes fairly regularly. When everyone retires for the night, Shining Armor and Cadance are in their room.

"It's too bad Twilight has to go back to Ponyville in the morning." Cadance says while doing her nightly routine before bed.

"Oh, yeah. Her visit was pretty short, wasn't it?" Shining said back.

"Yeah… but did you enjoy it?" Cadance asked, looking over at him.

"Hmm? Oh yeah it was nice to see her again." Shining says. Cadance giggles at this.

"I meant… last night. When you went and saw her."

"I...what?" Shining is at a loss of words

"I'm the princess of love, remember? I can sense it and you two were giving off a lot last night. I knew you two loved each other, i just didn't know it was like _that_."

"Cadance I can explain…" Shining starts, panicked. Cadance holds her hoof up to stop him.

"Nothing to explain, It's okay. Twilight is one of my best friends and I'm okay with sharing you every once in a while. I'm just glad that you love your sister so much." Cadance explains.

Shining Armor is hesitant. Did she really just say she's okay with his relationship with Twilight? That seems a little too convenient. He knows Cadance is a very sympathetic and understanding pony, and puts a lot of value in true love, but would she really be okay with something like this?

"Are you sure this is okay?" Shining asks.

"I knew and I still said it was okay for you to go visit Ponyville every so often back at dinner." Cadance tries to reassure him.

"That's true…" Shining says, rubbing his chin.

"Trust me, everything is fine." Cadance says as she crawls into bed, patting the spot beside Armor takes the spot beside her and gives her a kiss.

"If you are really sure, then I believe you." He finally relents.

"Good, now get some sleep and stop worrying." She says patting him on the side

"Alright, alright I'll try." Shining says dropping his head on the pillow and sighing. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Cadance smiles.

No midnight walks or visit to Twilight that next morning, Twilight is packed up and off to the train station to catch her train back to Ponyville with little time to say her goodbyes to the royal couple. They do however plan Shining Armor's first visit, two weeks from that day. Shining Armor and Cadance see Twilight off and return to the castle and to their normal schedules and life returns to normal for them.

The next two weeks seem to drag days at the royal guard for Shining Armor and packed schedules for the princess. Cadance has stayed her normal bubbly self though, in fact she has almost seemed _more_ affectionate than usual when they are didn't mind of course, but he was distracted by the upcoming visit with Twilight stuck in his head.

The day came when he was to set off for his packed his bags for his two day visit and headed to the train station with Cadance in the morning. The air was brisk in the Crystal Empire this day and the train was running late, giving the couple a few extra minutes to talk.

"You are sure you're okay with this…" Shining suddenly breaks the silence they had been standing in, waiting on the train to arrive.

"Yes, Shining, I've lost count how many time you've asked me over the past couple weeks. It's fine. You love your sister and that's what matters to me." Cadance answers in a hushed tone.

Shining nods, still looking troubled. Before he can voice anymore doubts the train pulls up the platform and the doors open. Shining looks at Cadance who smiles back at him.

"I love you, babe." Shining says before giving her a goodbye kiss.

"I love you too." Cadance says, shooing him onto the train.

Shining Armor boards the train with the other ponies who are going to Ponyville and finds his seat by a window. He stores his luggage and opens his window to wave at Cadance as the train begins to pull out of the station. She waves back until They are barely in sight anymore.

"I hope he has fun." Cadance says with a smile.

Author's note:

This story got away from me really badly. I didn't intend for Cadance to come off as being cucked like that but that's just what ended up happening. The story was rushed because it was made for a contest,and I was on a time limit, I think that is pretty clear. Honestly I don't think I like this story now that its complete, but at least it is complete. Which is more than i can say for most other projects i have started in the last year or so.


End file.
